1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel and air mixture expanding and preheating systems, and more particularly pertains to a fuel and air mixture expanding and preheating system which utilizes heated automatic transmission fluid as a heat source to facilitate vaporization of fuel in an air stream prior to induction into an internal combustion intake manifold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fuel and air mixture expanding and preheating systems are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a fuel and air mixture expanding and preheating system is to be found in U.S. Pat. No.3,221,719, which issued to W. Ulrich on Dec. 7, 1965. This patent discloses the use of hot exhaust products from an internal combustion engine to preheat a fuel and air mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,849, which issued to F. Chester et al on Mar. 25, 1975, discloses an engine fuel vaporizer which includes an engine exhaust gas crossover passage located in the intake manifold directly beneath the carburetor throttle riser bore. A thin sheet metal tube quickly radiates and transfers heat to liquid fuel and fuel droplets in the air fuel mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,065, which issued to K. Wood on June 14, 1977, discloses a method and apparatus for improving the efficiency of gasoline engines by passing the air and fuel mixture from the vicinity of carburetor nozzles through a heat exchanger and causing liquid from the cooling system of the engine to flow through the heat exchanger and provide heat therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,893, which issued to G. Bernecker on May 2, 1978, discloses a carburetor for an internal combustion engine including a housing having porous matter contained therein and including a plurality of nozzles for injecting fuel into the housing and onto the porous matter to effect complete vaporization of the fuel. The engine's cooling water is utilized as a heat source to preheat the fuel prior to induction into the carburetor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,476, which issued to C. Lombardi et al on Mar. 25, 1980, discloses an otto cycle engine in which an air and fuel mixture is supplied through a heat exchanger heated by engine exhaust gasses.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to fuel and air mixture expanding and preheating systems for various internal combustion engines, none of these devices disclose the use of automatic transmission fluid as a heat source. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices include the provision of a heat exchanger body having an internal transmission fluid reservoir having a hollow spiral fin extending along the length of the reservoir and in fluid communication therewith. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of fuel and air mixture expanding and preheating systems, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such fuel and air mixture expanding and preheating systems, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.